IS IT GONNA BE
by PUSHxTOxOPEN
Summary: {BROOKELUCUS) CAN THE TWO TEENS FIND LOVE WITH ONE ANOTHER OR ARE THEY DESTINED TO BE SEPERATED? STORY TELLS ALL...
1. CHAPTER ONE

**IS IT GONNA BE…  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANYTHING AFFILLATED WITH IT**  
  
**CHAPTER ONE:  
**  
  
Lucus Jones scanned the familiar area of Port Charles, New York. _The Docks_. He let the hot night air whip though his clothes as he rested against the wooden bench and scanned the waterline. He ran his hands through his hair and then over his face as he averted his eyes to the ground below him.  
  
"Damn," He muttered to himself as the few weeks' events flashed through his mind. Everything from first arriving back in Port Charles up until the crazed killer stalking around the Quartermaine Mansion flashed through his mind. He smiled slightly as he thought of his first day back in Port Charles, when he was walking into Kelly's and Brooke smashed right into him. She sent them toppling onto the floor, she seemed real pissed off but he could tell she enjoyed it.  
  
"It's damn hot outside," he said to himself once again as he slipped his black button-up shirt off his upper body. More thoughts crossed his mind as he remembered Dillion in drag and helping Georige scheme against him. He knew it was all a horrible idea but he just couldn't help himself, he'd always help his cousin. His mind raced ahead to the night in the Quartermaine Mansion. The things that had occurred there rocked his mind; it was like something from a movie. Picture of a dead and bloody Sage appeared in his vision followed by Trent falling to his death with a pitchfork slammed in his back. He shook his head trying to shake the visions out of his mind, it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"Hey… kid," he heard from behind. He quickly jumped up from his seat and turned quickly around to find the owner of a voice. A large man dressed in a black suit stood before him.  
  
"Yeah…" Lucus questions cautiously as he backed up a few steps.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be out here, it gets mighty dangerous at night sometimes," the man warned Lucus as he glanced down at his watch.  
  
"I can handle myself, I'll be alright," Lucus plainly stated.  
  
"Just thought I'd remind you," the man calmly responded as he turned to leave. Lucus watched the man walk away and then took his seat back on the bench. _You shouldn't be out here; it gets mighty dangerous at night_. The words played through his mind just like the images of the past weeks. If he'd heard it once he'd heard it too many times.  
  
"The docks are dangerous at night, the mob controls 'em," he muttered to himself as he remembered things people have told him, "Stay away from Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, and Faith... there too dangerous. And stay away from Lorenzo Alcazar…" His voice trailed off at the last name. _Alcazar_. It didn't want to think about that, think about that name and the things that have happened to the people. He buried his face in his hands trying to shake his thoughts when he heard another voice come from his left side.  
  
"Lucus," he heard his name and turned his head. It was Brookelynn.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here at night, it's too dangerous," he stated when he noticed her beside him.  
  
"Then why are you here?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him.  
  
"Just thinking about everything that's happened," Lucus stated as he turned to stare at her. As he looked into her eyes he could tell that she was doing the same as he was. He could see the pain and he could feel it too.  
  
"Yeah… me too," she responded as she turned to look out over the water. He followed her lead and returned to staring at the waterline. They sat in silence for minutes until Lucus shattered it with his voice.  
  
"Why don't you let me walk you home? It's getting pretty late," Lucus offered as he stood up and through his button-up shirt over his shoulder. She agreed as she stood up and started for home with Lucus following closely behind.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**IS IT GONNA BE…  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
**  
Lucus followed Brooke as she led them to Georige's house which was where she was staying. The decided to cut through the park, or mainly she did. They didn't talk much and the silence was unnerving him. As the reached the well known gazebo he finally stopped. The silence was killing him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He already knew the question, that was a stupid question.  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine," she replied quietly. He knew what she was thinking about and he definitely knew what she was feeling. He slowly walked up to her and turned her to face him. Lucus could see the tears in her eyes and knew they would fall any second now. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry into his chest.  
  
"Hey it's gonna be alright, it'll get better. Everything will be fine," Lucus tried as he stroked her hair. He knew words wouldn't help much but that was all he could come up with.

"I shouldn't be using you as a human napkin… I'm sorry," Brooke stated as she pulled away from him and retreated to the gazebo's steps.  
  
Lucus laughed slightly as he responded, "It's alright… I'm sure I'll survive." Lucus looked down at the girl in front of him and had a sudden urge to rush over and kiss away the pain, but he couldn't bring himself too. He turned away and stared into the sky watching at the stars shined down from above.  
  
"It's really beautiful out tonight, the stars… and just… where we are," Brooke stated as she followed Lucus's glance into the sky.  
  
"Yeah… yeah it is," he agreed and he brought his vision back to the floor. An uncomfortable silence set over the couple as they both focused on everything but each other.  
  
"Isn't you ma worried about you… it is pretty late?" Brooke asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I told her I'd be back soon, she trusts me," Lucus replied as he checked his watch.  
  
"She's your adoptive mother right? Georgie told me you were cousins by adoption," Brooke curiously asked hoping to learn more about Lucus.  
  
"Yeah she is. And so is my dad, Tony Jones. He's the doctor at GH. My dad… he's the brother of Georgie's real dad Frisco. That's how were related," Lucus explained.  
  
"Oh yeah… I think she may have mentioned something along those lines. So, how'd this all come about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's a rather interesting story. My real parents are Cheryl Stansbury and Julian Jerome. They thought it was Robert Scorpio for awhile though… but that turned out to be false. I'm sure you haven't heard much about these people?" Lucus began to explain another part of his paternity. Brooke responded with a head shake.  
  
"Yeah well, when I was born my birth mother was told I was a stillborn… so she thought I was dead. Bobbie ended up getting me from some guy who took me at birth… it's really odd. Well she finally figured out the truth… both Bobbie and Cheryl. I was returned to my real mother. But she passed away and Tony and Bobbie ended up with me again. But I love my parents so I'm not complaining," Lucus finally ended as he stated the facts he could remember.  
  
"Wow… that's really… crazy. I mean I was deprived from my dad but I knew he was around. You didn't even know what we happening," Brooke sympathized.  
  
"Yeah… well I was too young to even remember," he responded as he laughed slightly.  
  
"So Bobbie told you all this?" Brooke asked.  
  
"No… she doesn't like to talk about it much. My uncle… Luke, he told me everything," Lucus added to his story as he moved to sit next to Brooke.  
  
"That really was an interesting story," she added as she turned to look at him. He was staring straight back.  
  
"Y-Yeah… it is," he replied slowly. The sexual tension was building between them and he could feel it burning inside him. He began to slowly lean towards her when she quickly jumped up from the steps and walked a few feet away from him.  
  
"You know it's getting late… I think we should head back," she stated as she waited for him to follow her through the park.  
  
GEORGIE'S HOUSE…  
  
After another 15 minute walk they finally reached Georgie's house. The walk was once again silent and he still followed behind her. He just couldn't shake what he was feeling towards Brooke at the moment.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she began to make her way up the limited number of stairs.  
  
"Hey, no problem," Lucus replied as he watched her make her way into the house, "Hey… wait!"  
  
"What?" she asked as she stared at him cautiously.  
  
"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked from the bottom of the small porch.  
  
"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke replied as she retreated into the house. A small smile played on Lucus's lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for home.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE**


End file.
